ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure!
Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! will replace The American Idol Experience in Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in Florida. It will feature characters from Disney, Peanuts, VeggieTales, and even celebrities. Also, it will have moving seats, new animatronics, and new effects. Details *The main theater will be similar to Universal Studios Florida's Terminator 2 and twice bigger from the Universal Studios Japan's theater with Shrek 4-D and Sesame Street 4D Movie Magic. *The preshow will have larger HD TV screens, posters of recent Disney films, and props like Sora's Keyblade, Aladdin's Lamp, Linus's Blanket and more. *The color of the 3-D glasses will be black. * Baloo and King Louie will sport their TaleSpin outfits. * Chip and Dale will sport their Rescue Rangers outfits. Characters Preshow Heroes *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Bob, Larry, Junior, Mickey, Donald, Philippe and Jean-Claude, Peas, Goofy, Sora, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Pa Grape, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Chip and Dale, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Sally, Darkwing Duck, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Stitch, Villains *Jafar, Iago, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent Celebrities Main show Characters *Sora, Goofy, Donald, Mickey, Pluto, Minnie, Stitch, The Peanuts and VeggieTales Gang and More of Disney Characters and Villians Background characters *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Perry the Platypus Animatronics *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Captain Rex (RX-24), Kairi, and Riku Plot Pre-show Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, and Larry, and Mickey welcome the audience to the show. Main show Cast *Mindy Kaling as Charlie Brown and Kit Cloudkicker *Veronica Taylor as Lucy van Pelt *Lori Alan as Linus van Pelt *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (archival recordings) *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe Pea and Mr. Nezzer *Mike Narwocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude Pea *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Keri Pisapia as Laura Carrot *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Webby, Alice and Wendy Darling *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Megan Hilty as Chip, Gadget, and the Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar *Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig von Drake, and Captain Hook *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Jason Marsden as Max Goof * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Darkwing Duck, King Louie and the Big Bad Wolf *Travis Oates as Piglet *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Andre Stojka as Owl *Travis Oates as Piglet *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Will Ryan as Rabbit * Chris Sanders as Stitch *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Abu *Jodi Benson as Ariel * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Kelly McDonald as Merida *Cam Clarke as Simba *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Michael Gough as Zazu *Seth Adkins as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Jeff Bennett as Geppetto, Mr. Smee, and Lumiere *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Christy Carlson Romano as Herself and Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus the Naked Mole Rat *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Playpus *Alyson Stone as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kelly Hu as Herself, Stacy Hirano *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gotfried as Iago *James Woods as Hades *Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent and Cruella De Ville *Jeremy Irons as Scar *Pat Carroll as Ursula *Bella Thorne as Herself *Zendaya as Herself *Grey DeLisle as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Trivia * You won't find Pixar characters (except Merida) in this film, because there is already Toy Story Mania!, a 3-D game ride which apparently controls the film series' characters. Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney World Resort